Love that is so soft and sweet
by TrueDespair
Summary: De-anon from Clampkink meme. As she looked beyond the field, a smile reached her face. Her husband has returned home once again. Kuroparents, Fluff, canon. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

Okay so as much as I'm embarrassed to say, i have been written this for the **CLAMPkink meme** that i have been strolling in from time to time and i thought to myself 'maybe i should help out a bit in the filling request department.'

It's not as hardcore as one would think and i thought since it is **Tsubasa**, i just thought it would be nice to write something really different once in a while. I don't care if you all don't love it; I'm just proud that i did something. ^_^

* * *

**Prompt: **Kuroparents, sweet and fluffy, AU or canon (I chose canon ^_^)

**BETA-ed**: **_Uakari _**(apart from being checked over since a long time ago; this user has helped me on this story the whole way through. Kudos~!) XD

**Rating: **T (for most of the story)

**Disclaimer**:don't own them; never will

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Part One: Home Again**

* * *

The cherry blossoms were in bloom once again. The priestess of Suwa was sitting under one of the trees, smiling as she saw her child playing among the field. She sighed as the light; cooling breeze hit her face and wished that her beloved were here to share this moment with her and their child.

He was out again that day, fighting the demons that threatened to conquer their land.

Despite her powers, she often worried about her husband. She knew that as Lord of Suwa, he was obliged to spend many of his days in battle, apart from herself and their son. However, even when he was miles away, she knew that he loved her with all of his might, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms.

"Hey mother!"

She blinked as she looked up to see her child waving.

He ran to her and smiled brightly. "Are you having fun?" he giggled as a hand patted him on the head.

"Why yes dear, I'm having a wonderful time," she laughed as her son hugged her very tightly. "I see we are in a joyous mood today." She can hear him laughing against her chest. "You're just like your father; always making me smile, no matter what."

"Of course mother!" her son, Youou, exclaimed in the giddiest way possible as he let go of his mother. "When father's not around I'll be here to make you smile~!" He pumped a fist in the air, "I'll make sure you never be sad because I'll be here to protect you~!" He then stepped back, only to fall on his bottom. "Ow! That hurt!"

The priestess laughed softly; covering her mouth as she watched her son pouting at nothing in particular.

"Well well well, look who's trying to be all grown up?"

The priestess and her son's faces lit up at the sound of that voice. Youou was the first to react, tuning to run toward the source, "Father, you're back~!" He laughed as he was picked up by a man who shared many of his son's features.

The man grinned toothily as he held his son with one arm. "Hi there. I see that you're just as childish as ever."

Youou frowned and crossed his arms. "Hey, I'm not childish!"

"Getting riled up like that only makes you more like a child. you know," the man retorted playfully as his smile grew wider.

"I'm not a child! Take that back!" Youou shouted back, only to have his father laugh at his defiance.

As he laughed, his wife stood up from her place, smiling fondly at the duo. "Oh boys, you never do change, do you?"

The man soon calmed down, placed Youou at his feet, and walked up to his wife with a soft smile. "There are some things in this world that'll never change." He then took his wife into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm home."

His wife smiled as her eyes shone brightly. "Welcome back."

* * *

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, part two up~! I'm glad that everyone liked this fluffy story~! This part is a bit less fluffy but i don't think it would be a problem. ^_^

**Onigiri-chan**- Haha~! I guess it would be sweeter like that instead of Sakura blossoms. XD But I'm glad that you're liking it. ^_^

* * *

**Warning: **Not much but bits of whatever XD

**Beta-ed**: _**Uakari**_ (Again; Kudos~! XD)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them; never will

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Part two: Family and love**

**

* * *

**As night fell over the land, the head of the Suwa province chuckled and leaned next to the door of the bathhouse. He could just make out the sounds of Youou laughing and playing while his dear beloved was making humorous comments at the poor boy's expense, making him scream in embarrassment.

"I never would have thought that head man of the Suwa Province would be here of all places."

The man closed his eyes; it was a voice he would recognize anywhere. "Well it's been awhile since I heard them having fun; makes me think of a simpler time, long ago."

The right-hand man of the Suwa province chuckled as he re-adjusted his eye-patch. "We all do sir. I couldn't imagine anyone who hasn't here." He crossed his arms with a knowing smirk."So I take it that everything went well?"

Laughing, the man shook his head. "Well if it didn't then something must have gone really wrong." He heard Youou splashing around the water and his wife laughing softly before gasping. "Mm hmm, I think my son has gotten a bit rowdier since the last time I saw him."

"Who could blame the boy? He is young after all; like a certain child I used to know." The right-hand man stepped to the side to avoid the hand streaking toward him. "However, I would take into consideration that maybe it's about time you start training him." He frowned a bit, "He's growing up and should be taught by his father; after all, who better to teach him?"

"Yes, I know what you mean." The man's eyes dropped half-way and a nostalgic expression stole across his face. "It's amazing. It seems like only yesterday that I held that boy in my arms, welcoming him into the world. My wife, resting after so much pain and worry still had an angelic glow that would light even the darkest of nights." He looked up into the dark star-lit sky and smiled. "When I saw him, bundled in that blanket; all I could think about was what a beautiful, loving family we'd become. And I knew she was thinking the same thing."

The right-hand man smiled and shook his head. "I think the master has gotten a bit soft over the years. Before you fell in love you were as tough and brutal as any warrior we had seen. Now you're anxious to be home, caring for the people you value most."

The man smirked as he looked at his trusted friend. "That's where strength truly lies – in saving those you've sworn to protect. There's no greater strength than that. And being in love with a beautiful woman and caring for your son makes it worthwhile."

"Wise words coming from the man I love."

The two men looked over and saw the woman smiling, leaning her head out from the doorway. "It would seem that our child has fallen asleep with the help of the warm bath water." She covered her mouth as the right hand man snickered. "I think we should retire for the night. We all had a long day today and deserve some rest."

The father smiled as he placed two fingers to lift the wife's chin in a loving manner. "I guess you're right." He looked back at his friend. "Sorry, but I think we will call it a night; I have been away from my family long enough. If there's anything new information, be sure to tell me in the morning."

The father's friend smiled as he nodded. "Of course, sir."

* * *

As they tucked their son into bed, the couple smiled fondly at the child sleeping so peacefully.

The father chuckled quietly as a smile graced the child's face. "He looks like he's having a good dream."

His wife nodded in agreement. "He certainly is. Reminds me of another man who smiles like that at night." She gave her spouse a knowing look. "Speaking of smiles, what were you talking about with your friend earlier?"

Sighing, the father leaned back as his hands were on the floor. "I was just remarking how happy my wife and child seem." he smiled up at the ceiling. "How our lives became as they are now, and how I have changed throughout the years."

His wife stood to walk over to her husband and settled comfortably on his lap; he blushed a bit at the contact. "Really, now?" She smiled and placed a hand on her beloved's cheek. "I seem to recall a certain someone who said that there are certain things that can never change. Are you going back on your word, dearest?"

Placing his hand over hers, he simply smiled and gazed into her eyes. "Of course not. I was just saying that the me then couldn't lead the life I now have. Despite what I said long ago, I really have changed; for the better of course. And why wouldn't I? I have a loving wife in my arms…" he wrapped his arms more snugly around his wife's waist and held her close, "And we have a wonderful son who we cherish. The past is the past for a reason; no use in reliving it."

"I suppose you're right." The wife placed her head in the crook of her husband's neck. "Still, I wouldn't have imagined that this life would be mine when I was younger. But, I would never give up my family – not for anything." She hummed softly as a pair of lips touched her cheek.

"Neither would I." He leaned back and pulled his wife closer, gently closing the distance between them. It was a moment of quiet bliss; each of their thoughts focused on the other and nothing else, affection and warmth playing through soft caresses and bolder movements that drew a quiet gasp from the wife.

A quiet moan from the opposite side of the room interrupted their quiet, however, and they separated immediately, looking over to find Youou grinning in sleepy delight. "See fath…I'm talle….then yo…" Was all the couple got out of the boy before he turned to his side and continued dreaming.

The father snickered and loosened his hold on his beloved. "I think we should continue this in the privacy of our own bedroom."

The wife giggled as she was swept up, bridal style, by her husband. "I think that would be best; no point in traumatizing our son," she agreed as they walked out of the child's bedroom and into the hallway. "I miss this. Being together alone, with nothing in between us."

The father smiled as he kissed his wife chastely on the lips. "Not to worry; I'll make certain this night is memorable. After all, I'm here to make you happy and I'll not have it any other way."

* * *

**END OF PART TWO**

* * *

**Don't forget to review them, check out my other stories, and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the last part is up~! I had a bit of fun writing this and i hope you like the story~! ^_^

**Onigiri chan**- Aw~! Thank you but i don't deserve such praise. *is embarrassed* Though I'm glad that you like it. ^_^ I'm not much of a fluff writer but I'm glad someone likes it. XD

* * *

**Warning:** Mentions of sex.

**Beta-ed**: **_Uakari_** (If you guys haven't read her stories; DO IT NOW~! Trust me, if you need a laugh or something entirely different to read (Tsubasa-wise) then she's your guide XD)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, never will

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Part three: What happens will happen eventually**

**

* * *

**[The morning after]

The sounds of birds singing and the bright sunlight shining through the windows pulled the father from his slumber and, slowly, he opened his eyes to the world. He groaned softly as he sat up and rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes, yawned and could just make out the sounds of the maids chattering and going about their day.

A soft moan stopped him in his tracks as he moved to get up; he looked over and smiled softly at the sight before him. Next to him laid his wife; sleeping peacefully, her pale shoulder exposed, and shifting ever-so slightly. Smiling fondly at the sight, he leaned over the sleeping beauty and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Stretching, he took off the covers and began the search for his clothes. Looking around the floor, he found scattered pieces of clothing; both his and his beloved. The memory of the night flooded his mind. Discarded clothing, moans, breathless whimpers, startled gasps for air, the flushed tangle of bodies moving in unison…he felt the heat rise in his cheeks – too well aware that something other than just the memory had flooded his body.

He frowned; his wife's illness had left her weakened and their evening had been cut far shorter than either of them would have liked. He was grateful they had been able to enjoy one another, but her deteriorating health weighed heavily on his mind. Both knew from the coughing fits and exhaustion that misfortune loomed for them, he would not let it bear too heavily on the present, nor dampen his love.

Deep into his thoughts, he barely registered his wife starting to stir, slowly waking from her slumber. She blinked as she saw her husband dressing. "Good morning dear. Have you slept well?"

Slightly startled by the voice, the father turned and smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry love. Did I wake you up?" He blinked as his wife laughed softly at his question.

"Of course not my dear. I just had the nicest dream about my brave warrior." she laughed a bit harder as a heavy blush colored his face. "Oh dear, it seems that you're thinking about it a bit too seriously. Nothing was implied, I assure you." She laughed louder as her husband sputtered nonsense. He laughter was cut short, however, as the coughing began a new round and she clenched her chest as they grew louder.

Sensing her distress, the man rushed to her side, patting her back gently. "Are you okay?" He spoke as loudly but as softly as possible as he didn't want to panic or let others hear his panic.

Soon enough, she was breathing deeply as the coughing wound to a halt, then sighed as they finished completely. She blinked and looked up at her husband who stared worriedly back at at her. "I'm sorry dear, I guess I got carried away with the laughing. It's been a long while."

Sighing, the man took her into his arms and leaned his head over her own, chuckling softly as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. "I guess we both got carried away." He picked her up gently and placed her in his lap, looking around and found one his inner shirts on the floor to give her. "I think it would be best if you wear something for now. Knowing our son, he has the worst timing in all of Suwa."

Giggling, the wife took the shirt and put it on. "You're right. Though it's obvious that trait comes from his father." She smiled fondly as her husband growled playfully and nuzzled her neck. "He does take after you; there's no doubt in my mind about that."

"Yes, that is true," the father sighed lovingly; he could feel her heartbeat just faintly. "It's nice, just to stay and comfort each other without much care in the world. What happened?"

The wife smiled and looked up at her husband. "I believe it was you becoming head of the Suwa province and me giving birth to our only child."

"Heh. Right, my mistake," he laughed as he heard their son laughing and running in the hallways, probably scaring the maids in the process. "That boy;making trouble again, I see." He placed a hand on his wife's cheek, "I think now would be the time to get up and enjoy the morning as a family."

His wife nodded in agreement, "I think you're right." She stood up from the man's lap and went to her dressing drawer to choose her clothes; deciding on a simple robe for the day, "Since it is a beautiful day; I think we should have picnic by the river later; it'd be nice to enjoy a meal as family, once in a while."

The father smiled as he nodded. "That sounds like a perfect idea." He walked towards the door and stopped as his hand touched the handle. "Are you regretting spending your life with the likes of me?"

Blinking in surprise, the wife looked at her husband; only to find his back instead of his face. A slow smile spread across her face as the words settled in, "Of course not. I've made my choice whom to spend it with. You have helped me understand that, no matter how difficult it may seem, if you don't work hard to earn it, life has little meaning to you. I wouldn't have it any other way. I fell in love with you and no one else. And nothing will make me regret it."

Though it was small, the smile on his face was clearly visible. He chuckled, "I see. Well, then I'm happy that you're happy; I wouldn't have it any other way either." With that, he opened the door and left the room.

The wife laughed softly as she finished dressing, perking up at the happy cries of her child and the surprise of her husband as they greeted each other. As she wound the finishing combs into her hair; she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She knew that from this point on, it would be difficult, but knew that until the end, she would love her husband and only child through it all.

As she walked out of the room and into the hallway, a thought came into her head and a secret smile spread across her face.

"If Youou is as courageous as his dear father is, I hope to see who his beloved will be."

* * *

**END**

* * *

The last line are for KuroFai fans~! Guess what that implies~? XD (Kudos for _**Uakari**_ for refining it~!)

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
